


Fools’ experiments

by will_p



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“È tutto un piano ridicolo per scoprire cosa vorrei per Natale?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools’ experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt #10 _Fai felici due fandom in un colpo solo: scrivi o disegna una fandom!AU!_ del [Fallo Felice Fest](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/98745.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com) :D
> 
> When in doubt, Hogwarts!AU. Il titolo è preso ~~da google~~ da una citazione di Darwin.

La cosa da mettere in chiaro è che Newt odia Hermann.  
  
Non è amichevole rivalità, non è semplice antipatia. Solo perchè passano qualsiasi momento della giornata insieme non significa che si piacciano, ma soltanto che i professori preferiscono sguinzagliarli uno contro l’altro e ignorare i sussurri infuriati sempre più acuti in fondo alla stanza piuttosto che separarli e venire interrotti ogni trenta secondi perchè qualcuno ha delle obiezioni da fare.  
  
Newt _odia_ Hermann, non lo sopporta, vuole tirargli qualcosa in faccia dalla prima volta che si sono visti, sull’Espresso per Hogwarts, e Hermann ha storto quella sua ridicola bocca da rospo davanti alla sua splendida Otachi e senza neanche presentarsi gli ha detto doveva lasciarla a terra perchè _le salamandre sono contro il regolamento_.  
  
Be’, anche essere un enorme rompipalle pomposo con un manico di scopa infilato nel retto è contro il regolamento, probabilmente, ma non sentite _Newt_ lamentarsene costantemente.  
  
E il problema - come Newt ama ripetere a chiunque gli presti orecchio, con gusto e a pieno volume - è che Hermann non è soltanto la persona più insopportabile che abbia mai graziato i corridoi di questa scuola con la sua incredibile boria, ma è anche un dannatissimo genio.  
  
Mai quanto Newt, ovviamente, ma comunque. Non ha mai visto nessuno distillare una Felix Felicis come Hermann, e non è giusto, perchè da quando un nerd che passa la vita a decifrare stupide rune ha il diritto di maneggiare delle ampolle in quel modo? Quello è il regno di Newt, cose del genere non fanno bene alla sua reputazione.  
  
(Né alla sua libido, ma questo è un problema per un altro giorno.)  
  
Hermann è la sua nemesi, praticamente.  
  
Il che è tragico, perché lo rende anche l’unica persona a cui mostrare una cosa del genere.  
  
  
  
Quando arriva al settimo piano Hermann, ovviamente, è già lì. È appoggiato al muro, seminascosto dietro l’arazzo di Barnaba il Babbeo, con le braccia incrociate e un’espressione gioviale che somiglia tanto a quella del troll ricamato alla sua destra, e appena lo vede Newt prova il solito impulso di tirargli una boccetta d’inchiostro sul naso o fare cose ancor più ridicole, come legargli la propria sciarpa al collo per proteggerlo dagli spifferi che lo stanno facendo tremare appena.  
  
Quando _Hermann_ lo vede gli lancia la solita occhiataccia e si allontana dal muro per fronteggiarlo meglio.  
  
“Sei in ritardo,” è la prima cosa che gli dice, perchè a che serve salutare quando si può essere da subito delle pigne in culo, e Newt si pente davvero di aver lasciato la borsa con tutte le boccette d’inchiostro nel dormitorio. Si consola un po’ pensando che, se tutto va come deve andare, a breve ne avrà quante ne vuole.  
  
“Siete voi in anticipo, vostra grazia,” ribatte, raggiungendolo con tutta la calma del mondo. (No, davvero, a che serve salutare?) “Non pensavo che ti saresti fatto vedere.”  
  
Hermann sbuffa, stringendosi di più nelle spalle per ripararsi dal freddo. “Il tuo gufo si è _lanciato nel mio tè_ , Newton, sembrava una questione urgente.”  
  
Newt fa un sorriso smagliante. Passare le vacanze a insegnare al vecchio pennuto a centrare le tazze in picchiata è stata l’idea migliore della sua estate. “È una cosa importantissima.”  
  
La faccia di Hermann la dice lunga su quanto gli creda. “Lo spero per te,” mormora, “ho messo da parte Aritmanzia per dare retta alle tue sciocchezze.”  
  
“Herm, primo: è _sabato_ ; secondo: sappiamo tutti che hai già finito i compiti di tutto il semestre.”  
  
“Non ho mai detto che si trattava di quei compiti.”  
  
Newt sente un pizzico d’irritazione che non ha il minimo senso, perchè per quale motivo dovrebbe essere invidioso dei progetti segreti di Aritmanzia di Hermann? Nemmeno gli piace, Aritmanzia. Se non ci sono cose che esplodono non è vera magia, lo sanno tutti.  
  
(Però non gli piace nemmeno che Hermann faccia progetti senza di lui.)  
  
“Questo è più importante. No, sul serio,” insiste, quando Hermann alza un sorpacciglio senza dire altro. “È una scoperta gloriosa.”  
  
Hermann allunga il braccio verso il resto del corridoio, un gesto pomposo solo per prenderlo in giro. “Allora fai strada, di grazia.”  
  
“Prima devi pensare a qualcosa che ti serve.”  
  
Hermann lo fissa.  
  
“Sul serio, Herm.”  
  
Hermann continua a fissarlo.  
  
“È tutto un piano ridicolo per scoprire cosa vorrei per Natale?” chiede, stringendo gli occhi.  
  
Newt inizia a sentire il familiare bisogno di strapparsi i capelli. “Non ho intenzione di farti nulla per Natale!” Bugia, palesemente. Sono sei anni che lo dicono e sono sei anni che Newt infila di nascosto nella borsa di Hermann orribili pacchetti dalla carta sgargiante, e sei anni in cui trova nel proprio baule regali avvolti in una elegante carta rosso scuro senza neanche un bigliettino, ma per un secondo Hermann sembra _distrutto_ , e Newt vorrebbe darsi un pugno in faccia da solo. “Cioè, non è un piano ridicolo! Non c’entra nulla— senti, per una volta nella tua vita non protestare e pensa a qualcosa che ti serve.”  
  
“Una Giratempo per recuperare questa mattinata sprecata.” Newt lo fulmina con lo sguardo e Hermann sospira, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Oh, va bene— qualcosa per questo gelo malefico. C’era proprio bisogno di salire all’ultimo piano per questa farsa?”  
  
(Ha fatto benissimo a prendergli quel paio di Guanti Autoriscaldanti a Hogsmead, bel lavoro Newt, sei sempre un genio.)  
  
“Sì,” dice, allegramente, e parte verso l’altro capo del corridoio. “Ora pensaci forte forte e seguimi.”  
  
“Per l’amor di— vai _piano_ , lo sai che non—”  
  
Ammutolisce all’improvviso quando Newt gli prende una mano per tirarselo dietro, e finalmente inizia a fare quello che Newt gli aveva chiesto un secolo fa.  
  
Marciano (piano) fino alla fine del corridoio e poi tornano indietro, e Newt non è mai stato così grato di una bella giornata di fine novembre; tutto il castello è chiuso in bilbioteca a studiare o in giro per il parco, attirato in mezzo al vento gelido dalla promessa ingannevole di un ultimo fine settimana di sole, e il settimo piano è completamente deserto. Nessuno a spiare, ma soprattutto nessuno a guardarli fare su e giù per un corridoio vuoto come due idioti.  
  
Newt si morde un labbro e si ricorda di concentrarsi. Qualcosa che gli serve, qualcosa di cui ha bisogno…  
  
La prima volta stava girando frustrato per il castello in cerca di un libro scomparso dalla biblioteca, ma va bene qualsiasi cosa - bisogno di un bagno, di un posto dove nascondersi, di una penna nuova. Newt è un professionista e ha fatto degli esperimenti prima di andare a strombazzare la cosa ai quattro venti, grazie tante, ma ora senza motivo lo assale l’angoscia che non funzionerà.  
  
_Qualcosa di cui ha bisogno…_  
  
Un calderone nuovo, perchè ha fatto esplodere l’ultimo e non ha il coraggio di dirlo a casa. Un posto dove nascondere il calderone vecchio. L’edizione aggiornata del manuale di Scamander. Va bene qualsiasi cosa, per la miseria, ma all’improvviso non riesce a concentrarsi su nulla, e se non riesce a concentrarsi non funzionerà e Hermann lo prenderà per un imbecille, come sempre, per cui ha assolutamente bisogno che funzioni, per Hermann, _deve_ funzionare o—  
  
Hermann trattiene bruscamente il fiato, e Newt alza gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere una porta aprirsi come un fiore al centro della parete.  
  
Oh. Missione compiuta.  
  
Hermann fissa la porta poi Newt poi ancora la porta, gli occhi sgranati e la bocca semiaperta. “Cosa diamine…”  
  
Newt fa un sorriso smagliante, ignora la vampata di soddisfazione che gli scalda il petto ogni volta che riesce a lasciare Hermann senza parole, e stringe un po’ di più la sua mano. Per farsi seguire, ovviamente, non per altro.  
  
  
  
La Stanza è diversa dall’ultima volta, ma la Stanza è sempre diversa. Non sa se cambi a seconda della persona che desidera entrare o a seconda dello scopo per cui viene evocata, o se persone diverse possano richiamare la medesima Stanza in momenti diversi e ritrovarcisi insieme, se ci sono limiti alle forme che può assumere o alle persone che può contenere o a quello che ci si può trovare, e non sta nella pelle dal bisogno di scoprire _tutto_ di come funziona, ma… più tardi. Ci sarà tempo per gli esperimenti; ora Hermann è più interessante.  
  
Hermann che non ha ancora chiuso la bocca e non ha ancora pronunciato una parola da quando sono entrati. Sembra quasi aver smesso di respirare mentre si guarda intorno, studiando ogni particolare, dalle finestre altre e strette con le loro pesanti tende di velluto rosso al fuoco che scoppietta in un angolo, i tappeti che sembrano oscenamente soffici e le poltrone di fronte al camino, le librerie traboccanti di libri - ehi, il suo manuale di Scamander, grazie - che ricoprono un’intera parete, gli arazzi, le colonne intarsiate. Quello che due giorni fa era un laboratorio di prima categoria dove Newt ha passato la notte ora è un salotto caldo e accogliente, anche se un pochino pacchiano (ci sono delle _statue_ in giro, cosa c’entrano le statue, okay che voleva fare bella figura ma forse così è un po’ troppo), ed è incredibile.  
  
Ed Hermann lo sa.  
  
Il motivo per cui non poteva portare nessun altro nella Stanza è che nessun altro avrebbe capito, non come lui, come _loro_. Dove tutti i suoi compagni vedrebbero soltanto la soluzione ai loro problemi, Newt vede il problema più interessante di tutti, e legge le stesse domande nello sguardo brillante di Hermann - perchè è qui, cosa può fare, come funziona, come come _come_. È devozione, quasi, quella sul suo viso, una luce che lo illumina in maniera più dolce di qualsiasi camino acceso, e quando si volta a guardare _lui_ con quegli occhi Newt si dimentica come si fa a respirare.  
  
“Cos’è questo posto?” chiede Hermann in un soffio, mormorando come se fossero in un museo davanti a un’opera d’arte, e Newt inizia a spiegare.  
  
Dopotutto è un esperto del parlare senza prendere fiato.  
  
  
  
Hermann pretende di ispezionare ogni centimetro della stanza, tre volte di fila, prima di smetterla di fare il monomaniaco cocciuto e arrendersi alla sua gamba e andare a sedersi sulle gloriose poltrone davanti al camino, che sono fantastiche, che sono morbide come un sogno, che sono _lì_ e che forse andrebbero _usate_ , Gottlieb, non credi?  
  
Gottlieb non dice niente, ma quando finalmente si siede e stende le gambe sul pouf prontamente apparso di fronte alla poltrona la sua espressione si distende, smette di digrignare i denti come quando vuole fingere che sia tutto sotto controllo, e Newt può finalmente rilassarsi.  
  
(E fare finta di non aver sentito il piccolo gemito _estasiato_ che gli è sfuggito quando è sprofondato tra i cuscini della poltrona. Che sono davvero peccaminosi, quindi sì, comprensibile. Ma nessun gemito, nossignore. Quale gemito?)  
  
“È impossibile che non ne abbia mai sentito parlare.”  
  
“Oh, wow, sei diventato onnisciente?”  
  
Hermann gli lancia un’occhiataccia, ma l’effetto si perde un po’ quando la sua faccia spunta da un cumulo di cuscini rosa confetto. “È impossibile che _non ci sia menzione di questo posto da nessuna parte_.”  
  
Newt scrolla le spalle. “Ci sono un sacco di cose che non stanno scritte da nessuna parte. Tipo cose che devono essere ancora scoperte.”  
  
“Questa scuola è in piedi da millenni, non è matematicamente possibile che siamo noi i primi a scoprirla.”  
  
Realisticamente? Sì. Ma gli brucia comunque un po’ ammetterlo. “Allora è un segreto, come l’ingresso delle cucine.”  
  
“Metà della scuola sa dov’è l’ingresso delle cucine.”  
  
“Allora come il segreto per toglierti quel manico di scopa dal—”  
  
Hermann gli tira un cuscino in faccia.  
  
  
  
“Comunque,” riprende Hermann, lisciandosi la divisa con tutta calma, come se non avesse i capelli sparati in ogni direzione e il fiato corto per aver passato dieci minuti a tentare di soffocare Newt contro un bracciolo della poltrona (perchè Newt può soprassedere a tutto, ma un cuscino in faccia è una dichiarazione di guerra). “Sai cosa dobbiamo fare ora, vero?”  
  
Newt intreccia le mani dietro la testa e si mette più comodo a terra, sdraiato sul soffice tappeto su cui si era lanciato per fuggire a morte certa, e studia il soffitto. Ha già raccontato a Hermann tutti i suoi esperimenti degli ultimi giorni nella Stanza, ma è solo la punta dell’iceberg: c’è ancora così tanto da provare. Prima, però… “Pranzo.”  
  
Hermann lo fissa in un silenzio costernato, e poi diventa viola quando il suo stomaco lo tradisce con un brontolio impudente.  
  
Si salva da venti minuti di prese per il culo solo perchè tra le due poltrone appare dal nulla un elegante tavolino con sopra due tazze fumanti. Questa Stanza dev’essere la sua anima gemella.  
  
“Neanche una galletta,” osserva, mentre torna sulla poltrona (con un solo cuscino superstite, ma sempre peccaminosa) e prende una delle due tazze. Sospira contento stringendo le dita attorno alla ceramica calda, distratto dall’odore di bergamotto. Preferisce il caffè, di solito, ma questo tè sembra paradisiaco.  
  
“Ovviamente, il cibo è la prima delle Cinque Eccezioni—”  
  
“Alla Legge di Gamp sulla Trasfigurazione Elementare, sì, lo sai che seguiamo le stesse lezioni, vero?”  
  
Hermann sbuffa e si nasconde dietro la tazza, e Newt lo imita con un sorrisetto.  
  
E poi si strozza.  
  
“C’è _alcol_ qua dentro?!”  
  
Hermann si schiarisce la gola e finge in maniera ridicola di essere tutto preso da uno degli arazzi sopra il camino, un rossore che lentamente risale dal collo e gli invade il viso e fermi tutti, il tè corretto è colpa sua?  
  
Uh.  
  
“Aiuta a scaldarsi, va bene?!” sbotta, e Newt scoppia a ridere e si strozza di nuovo.  
  
  
  
Il problema è che le poltrone sono troppo comode per alzarsi e andare a pranzo, e alcol più stomaco vuoto non è mai un’accoppiata vicente, neanche se sommata a litri di tè.  
  
Newt lo sa benissimo, ovviamente. Più per un interessante incontro avvenuto quell’estate con la cantina segreta di suo padre che per chissà quali nozioni di anatomia, okay, ma è pur sempre una cosa ovvia. Lo sanno tutti che è un’idea del cavolo.  
  
Ma le poltrone sono veramente _troppo_ comode.  
  
“È tutta colpa tua.”  
  
Newt si volta, lasciando ciondolare la testa dal bracciolo della poltrona, cercando di metterlo a fuoco a testa in giù e con gli occhiali che minacciano di cedere alla gravità e cadergli dal naso. È tutto piacevolmente lento e ovattato, e anche se gli sembra che la stanza stia girando piano su se stessa non è così fastidioso, in fondo. Se la Stanza decide di farti ubriacare, lo fa con roba di qualità.  
  
Oppure è Hermann che ha deciso di farlo ubriacare.  
  
No, come non detto, quella - anche vista senza occhiali e a testa in giù - non è la faccia di una persona contenta. È una delle facce più scocciate del mondo. Newt la adora.  
  
“Boop,” dice, e tenta di premergli il naso con un dito.  
  
Manca il bersaglio di un palmo.  
  
Hermann agita le mani a caso per scacciarlo, e anche lui manca clamorosamente il bersaglio.  
  
Dandogli una manata in faccia.  
  
“Herm, eccheccazzo!”  
  
Lo guarda male tenendosi il naso, ora seduto dal verso giusto ma senza occhiali, perchè _qualcuno_ è troppo sbronzo per muoversi senza fare danni e li ha lanciati chissà dove, e Hermann risponde con uno sguardo truce perchè è un bastardo incapace di provare rimorso. È fortunato che la faccia di Newt sia quasi insensibile, ormai.  
  
E poi okay, si alza per riprendergli gli occhiali e glieli porge dopo averli persino spolverati, può essere perdonato.  
  
“È colpa tua.”  
  
“Ohi, sei tu che mi hai dato un pugno in faccia—”  
  
“Non era un— è colpa tua se siamo ridotti così.”  
  
Newt guarda Hermann, che è sempre il solito Hermann, e poi si guarda intorno. C’è una tazza magica che continua a riempirsi di delizioso tè deliziosamente corretto, e ha tutto il weekend per fare esperimenti su questa Stanza incredibile, e c’è Hermann con lui, Hermann con il colletto della camicia slacciato e le guance arrossate, Hermann _ubriaco_ , che gli ha dato la tazza magica e mezza dozzina di teorie chiaramente sbagliate sul funzionamento di questa Stanza che non vede l’ora di demolire pezzo pezzo, e sinceramente lui non è mai stato meglio in vita sua.  
  
“Così come?”  
  
“Troppo ubriachi per presentarci in Sala Grande!”  
  
“… hai fretta di andare in Sala Grande?”  
  
Hermann apre la bocca, il sopracciglio di superiorità già ben in alto al suo posto come a dire _ovviamente_ , ma poi si blocca. Si morde un labbro (e okay, okay, Newt è troppo ubriaco per far finta di niente, non riesce a staccare lo sguardo) e stavolta è lui a guardarsi intorno, per poi sprofondare un po’ di più nella poltrona. “No,” ammette, controvoglia, chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo, e Newt è abbastanza certo di non averlo mai visto così rilassato in tutta la sua vita. Ha i capelli ancora un po’ arruffati dalla lotta con i cuscini e la cravatta allentata, e Newt è così vicino che riesce a contargli una ad una tutte le ciglia.  
  
(Cioè, potrebbe. Se si rimettesse gli occhiali.)  
  
“È o non è la cosa più bella che tu abbia mai visto, mh?” Gli pungola un braccio, sorridendo come un demente e sorridendo ancora più forte quando Hermann non prova neanche a scacciarlo, limitandosi a un’occhiata più divertita che irritata. “Sei contento che ti ho trascinato qui? Dillo che sei contento.”  
  
“Incredibilmente, sì.”  
  
Oddio, dev’essere molto più ubriaco del previsto per sentire Hermann _che gli dà ragione_.  
  
“Eh?”  
  
Hermann alza gli occhi al cielo, ma poi fa un sorriso minuscolo, non uno dei suoi soliti ghigni che tenta di nascondere perchè lui è _superiore_ , un sorriso incerto e onesto che lo fa sembrare… contento. Davvero contento. “Grazie di avermi portato qui.”  
  
Newt resta un’eternità a fissarlo a occhi sgranati.  
  
Poi non trova risposta migliore che sporgersi verso la sua poltrona e baciarlo.  
  
  
  
Non è granchè, come bacio. Dura appena qualche secondo, non c’è neanche un po’ di saliva, e metà dello slancio viene dal fatto che stava per cadere tra le due poltrone. Non è la prima volta, per Newt, perciò ha una base di dati sufficiente per dire che, come tecnica, sono appena sopra il livello Prozia Troppo Affettuosa Al Cenone Della Vigilia.  
  
Eppure quando si staccano Newt non riesce a sentire altro che il cuore che gli rimbomba assordante nelle orecchie, e Hermann è pietrificato. Non lo insulta, non lo fulmina con un’occhiataccia, ha il sospetto che non stia nemmeno respirando. Lo sta solo guardando, con gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca semi aperta e Dio santo, Newt l’ha baciato. Su quella bocca. Non che ne abbia altre, ovviamente, ma il punto è— il punto è che _ha baciato Hermann_.  
  
Dannato alcol! Dannata Stanza provocatrice! Dannato Hermann, con il suo colletto spiegazzato e le sue labbra insospettabilmente morbide e— no, no, niente distrazioni.  
  
Il viso di Hermann intanto si è diviso tra una sfumatura preoccupante di rosso e un altrettanto preoccupante pallore, come se metà della sua faccia avesse deciso di avvampare e l’altra di sbiancare e le due parti si stessero dando battaglia sui suoi zigomi. L’effetto è _terribile_ , e la cosa ancora più terribile è che Newt vorrebbe baciarlo di nuovo lo stesso, e la verità è che non è nemmeno colpa dell’alcol. Si trattiene solo perchè Hermann sembra sul punto di dargli un pugno in faccia, stavolta sul serio.  
  
“Se l’hai fatto solo perchè abbiamo bevuto,” comincia, la voce di una calma glaciale anche se gli stanno tremando le mani, e Newt trasale come una damina vittoriana scandalizzata.  
  
“L’ho fatto perchè ho costantemente voglia di farlo!”  
  
No, fermi, no, non era quello che voleva dire.  
  
Ehi Stanza, ora sarebbe il momento giusto per aprirgli un baratro sotto i piedi e farlo sparire, perchè Hermann sembra essersi beccato in pieno uno Stupeficium e non ha ancora detto niente e lo sta _fissando_ e—  
  
No, sorrisi del genere non possono essere legali, andiamo.  
  
“Costantemente?” mormora, cercando di ricomporsi e fallendo miseramente, e Newt vorrebbe quasi protestare, ma alla fine decide che per una volta può anche dargliela vinta e passare a qualcosa di più utile, come infilargli la lingua in gola.  
  
Poca lingua, in realtà, perchè c’è una parte di lui - quella sobria, probabilmente - che ancora non ci crede. Poca lingua, ma Hermann che sospira contro la sua bocca e poi gli infila una mano tra i capelli e stringe piano, abbastanza per fargli inclinare il viso e per strappargli un verso imbarazzante dal fondo della gola.  
  
Hermann gli accarezza una guancia e gli prende un labbro tra i denti e Newt si aggrappa alle sue spalle con un altro gemito strozzato, perchè dopotutto a cosa serve una dignità? Qui non siamo più a livello prozia. La prozia è stata lanciata dalla torre più alta del castello, e da quand’è che Hermann bacia la gente _così_? Da quand’è che Hermann bacia la gente, in generale? Con chi ha fatto pratica?  
  
Potrebbe persino essere geloso, se non fosse troppo impegnato a tentare di infilare le mani sotto almeno _uno_ dei settecento strati di vestiti che ha addosso. E se poi il maledetto bracciolo della poltrona non fosse tra i piedi…  
  
Non fa in tempo a pensarlo che all’improvviso si sbilancia in avanti e finisce addosso a Hermann, perchè il bracciolo è sparito, _le poltrone_ sono sparite, e adesso si trovano sdraiati su un divano ampio e accogliente. Si tira su in fretta sui gomiti quando sente Hermann sbuffare, poi però abbassa lo sguardo e gli gira la testa come se si fosse scolato un’intera teiera corretta. Questa Stanza si deve dare una calmata, perchè adesso c’è Hermann schiacciato sotto di lui con un sorriso storto sulle labbra gonfie e ben _due_ bottoni della camicia aperti, e per quanto Newt abbia passato lunghe, lunghe nottate a immaginare qualcosa del genere, forse dovrebbero frenare un pochino.  
  
“Un divano, Newt?” dice Hermann, cercando di mettere su un’espressione di rimprovero anche se gli viene chiaramente da ridere, e Newt nasconde la testa contro la sua spalla con un lamento.  
  
“Prima, le poltrone— La tua gamba— Non poteva essere comodo,” farfuglia. La mano che stava lentamente scendendo lungo il suo fianco si blocca, e se Newt non fosse letteralmente spalmato contro di lui non si sarebbe accorto del suo respiro interrotto, ma così non può non notarlo, perciò alza lo sguardo.  
  
Hermann lo sta fissando come se lui gli avesse appena messo davanti una Pietra Filosofale, e Newt— Newt lo bacia, di nuovo, perchè sarà anche un genio ma non conosce ancora le parole per rispondergli.  
  
Possono sempre frenare un pochino tra un po’.  
  
  
  
Se ne vanno dalla Stanza quando fuori il cielo inizia a scurirsi, con i vestiti in disordine (Newt, almeno, ma niente di nuovo in questo caso) e un’euforia addosso che non ha più niente a che vedere con tè magici o altro. Gli ci vogliono quattro tentativi per riuscire a varcare la soglia, non perchè il corridoio sia troppo trafficato ma perchè non riescono a staccarsi le mani di dosso, e alla fine si decidono solo perchè non vogliono scoprire davvero se la Stanza più pervertita del castello è in grado di far apparire cesti di preservativi o grappoli di manette qua e là.  
  
(“Però prima o poi dovremmo provare.”  
  
“Newton.”  
  
“È un _esperimento_ , Herm, non pensare sempre male.”)  
  
Guardano la porta della Stanza restringersi fino a diventare grande quanto un puntino e a sparire completamente nella parete, e poi si guardano a vicenda con molta poca discrezione.  
  
“E quindi,” dice Newt, con la nonchalance di uno dei troll in tutù nell’arazzo alle loro spalle, e Hermann alza gli occhi al cielo ma non dice niente per aiutarlo, perchè dopotutto è pur sempre un bastardo con un manico di scopa infilato sotto il mantello.  
  
“Serve una mano con Aritmanzia?” riprova, e _questo_ invece funziona.  
  
“Sicuramente non verrei a chiedere aiuto a te.”  
  
“Quindi ti serve sul serio una mano in Aritmanzia.”  
  
“No,” sibila, ma gli prende una mano e inizia a trascinarlo lungo il corridoio. “E tu non faresti altro che farmi perdere tempo.”  
  
“Quindi non vuoi un secondo parere.”  
  
“Assolutamente no.”  
  
Newt si mette al passo con lui, e invece di lasciarlo andare Hermann fa scivolare le dita tra le sue.  
  
Newt le stringe più forte, e sorridere come un invasato per tutto il castello.

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, ma in tutto ciò, in che Case sono Newt e Hermann? *rullo di tamburi* Boh! La verità è che non riuscivo a decidere, ma siccome ai fini della fic era un fattore irrilevante ho fatto finta di nulla e via :'D Diciamo che per me Hermann è Tassorosso e Newt... non Tassorosso (tifo per Serpeverde, ma mi ci dice anche con le altre, argh), voi immaginateveli dove volete.
> 
> Also, benché il cibo sia una Eccezione alla Legge di Gamp, i liquidi (come acqua o, come dice la wikia, salse) non rientrano nell'Eccezione, per cui tè a volontà per tutti. C'è il dubbio sull'alcol, ma prendetelo come licenza poetica e omaggio al topos letterario dei Festini Alcolici nella Stanza delle Necessità. #oldficcyschool


End file.
